


baby, i like your face.

by minhobbit



Category: Day6 (Band)
Genre: Babyboy Kink, Frottage, Hand Jobs, M/M, Oral Sex, Praise Kink, Recording, Sir Kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-10
Updated: 2019-09-10
Packaged: 2020-10-14 00:54:38
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,393
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20591966
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/minhobbit/pseuds/minhobbit
Summary: at times, jae doesn't like the way his face looks. youngk is pretty much down to help him out.





	baby, i like your face.

**Author's Note:**

> yeah, i tried to make something cute and not so horny but... *shrugs*  
here it is.  
listen to woosung's face.

Younghyun’s hands were cold. He needed a warm cup of coffee for yesterday. Sitting inside of the company van, he was looking outside of the window, watching as they passed by the people on the streets of Hongdae. To his left, Jaehyung was fidgeting with his phone, making the younger one a little nervous. He wondered if his best friend was being bothered by something.

“Hey, Jae. Is everything alright?” asked Younghyun, looking directly into the other’s small almond eyes. 

Flinching as if he was suddenly hit with cold water, Jae shook his head, going back to losing himself in the screen of his smartphone. Younghyun arched a brow. Now, that surely weird as fuck. They didn’t have secrets between them. Both of them knew everything about each other. The kind of stuff that the other members should never know. How come Jae was hiding something from him? 

“You sure about that?” pressed Younghyun, taking one of the elder’s hands between his. “You seem a little flustered, do you want to talk about it?”

For Younghyun, it usually was very easy to read the oldest member. Jae was an open book to him. From the way his little nose scrunched up, the bassist could tell that his friend was annoyed. When his pupils shook, he could tell Jaehyung was deeply moved. From that sweet little blushed tint on his cheeks, he could tell that the guitarist was aroused. He knew everything about Park Jaehyung.

“How about you mind your own business, Kang?” spat the older, taking back his hand and turning to the other side, pretending to look at the city while they passed it by. 

To say the redhead was taken back was cutting in short. 

They arrived to the dorm in a few minutes and Jae stormed his way out of the vehicle, carrying his guitar case and backpack with him. For someone so tall and lanky, he was pretty graceful. He skipped some stairs* on his way up to the door and got in with a flip of his fingers putting in the code.

“Is everything okay with Jaehyungie?” asked a very concerned Sungjin, with his hands on his hips. “Did something happen between you guys?”

Younghyun blushed, carrying his guitar case with him and passing next to the leader.

“Well, many things have happened between them if you’re one to know, hyung…” chimed in a very giggly Wonpil, drinking from an iced tea cup. 

Younghyun rolled his eyes and pushed between the two of them, making a beeline to his shared room with the oldest.

“What was that about, Jaehyung?”

The older was sitting inside their shared bedroom. Guitar case and backpack long forgotten beside the bunk beds. He was holding his thin gold-rimmed frames in his big hands. The accessory looked ten times tinier between his long and lanky fingers. Younghyun really liked Jaehyung’s hands. They were cute and awkward but they were also very sensual and skilled. 

“I don’t even know myself, okay?” answered back Jae, closing his fist in an attempt to hide the frames. “Just… I don’t like being asked that kind of personal stuff. It’s too much.”

Younghyun was astonished, again.

“Park fucking Jaehyung, I’ve seen you naked, panting and in various degrees of arousal. Isn’t that personal enough for you? You’re hiding your frames from me as if they aren’t noticeable from a mile away! They fucking shine, dude!”

The guitarist sighed and laid back in his bed, still holding the fake glasses.

“It’s not the same thing, Bri. I – “ 

Suddenly, Younghyun was beside him in the bed and in the blink of an eye, on top of him, holding his gaze with his own fierce one. Jaehyung blushed a little bit and tried to protest but the shorter was quicker and held his face between his hands.

“Talk to me, please? I don’t know if I’m able to help you, but I can at least hear you out. You’re very important for me, Jaehyung-ah. Please?”

The brunette looked down again to his own hands and held out the frames to Younghyun, who put them aside, in the nightstand. 

“It’s my face, okay? That’s the big problem.” 

“I don’t get it, what’s wrong? It’s always been the same, bro.”

Jaehyung sighed, evidently exhausted from the topic.

“That’s the fucking problem, you dumbass. It’s the same as it was four years ago. I don’t look like an almost 30-year-old man. I look like a very old teenager or a very young twenty-something. It’s the weirdest shit ever. My eyes are fucking tiny, my mouth is big, I have these things some people call cheek pockets? They’re so random, I’m overall weird-looking and it sometimes takes a toll on me, you know? I don’t think you get it, you have the most beautiful face ever. I don’t even know why you spend so much time with me when you’re so good-looking! I look like a fucking—”

Younghyun’s lips crashed with his own and Jae softened under him. It was warm. It was always like this. The bassist knew the perfect way to shut him up for a little bit. Jae enjoyed it, being kissed and cuddled by his bandmate. 

This whole thing started around 2017. Younghyun had that beautiful almost purple hair color and Jae was irresistible with his light blossom pink one. They were alone at the dorm one night and Jaehyung asked the younger for a guitar pick. Younghyun had finally gathered enough courage to take the first step and passed the tiny plastic object to him… With his mouth. Needless to say, apart from blushing like crazy the whole night, Jae enjoyed it very much.

“Would you breathe when you talk, Jaehyung?” said the younger, once they broke the kiss off. “First of all, you don’t look weird. You’re awkward but that has zero to do with your physical appearance and everything to do with your sense of humor—”

“Hey! That’s rude, Brian!”

The shorter one chuckled and pecked Jae’s lips for a brief moment. He loved the way the older hummed when they did that. It made him feel like Jae felt safe with him, in his embrace, when their lips were touching.

“Apart from that, where’s all this coming from? Haven’t I told you countless time how you’re the most gorgeous human I’ve ever seen?” Jae was blushing hard, fidgeting again with his long fingers. “Hey, look at me, please?” Younghyun held the elder’s chin. “Do you need a reminder of that, buttercup?”

Jae smiled a little bit at the pet name and blinked a few times before sitting up on the bed and assuming a relaxed position. He needed to feel needed. Younghyun was the only one who could that. 

“I’m going to take that as a yes, Sir.” Chuckled the bassist again. “Do you want anything in particular? Or should I just take care of this big Babyboy?” 

Younghyun put his left hand on Jae’s cheek and caressed it softly. Jae nuzzled in the sensation and closed his eyes. He was still wearing some glittery shadow from the schedule, the younger loved to see his shiny eyelids the few times he got the chance. Although, to him, Jae was mesmerizing by himself.

“I want you, though.” Softly said the brunette, looking straight at Younghyun’s eyes. “I don’t care how. I just want to be with you right now, please? Anything you want is pretty much okay for me, don’t worry.”

He started unbuttoning his shirt and Younghyun stopped him, softly placing a hand on top of his and looking for his eyes. 

“Hey, Jae? We don’t need to have sex to be intimate, you know that, right? I’m okay just taking care of you and comforting you. I love doing that. Just let me know, okay? Do you really want to have intercourse?”

Jaehyung smiled brightly. This was so Younghyun. 

“I want you, Bri. Really. I’m the safest when I’m in your arms, preferably naked, hot and very bothered.” He was laughing when he said the last part but Younghyun knew he meant it. “Do you want to take care of my shirt yourself?” He asked, getting closer to the younger and placing himself on his lap, each leg beside the other’s hips. 

Younghyun inhaled deeply and kissed Jae’s jawline, slowly making his way downwards where his skilled hands were opening the elder’s shirt. He loved the brunette’s body. His torso was long, milky, thin and fit. Jaehyung had the prettiest – and hottest – set of collarbones. He loved to mark them each time he got the chance. It was practically impossible for him to stop himself from doing so.

“Do you even know what effect you have on me, Jaehyung hyung?” Whispered Younghyun into Jae’s skin. “You’re so enchanting. It’s like you put a spell on me. I always find myself gravitating towards you and your beautiful face.” 

Next thing Jae knew was that Younghyun was holding him from the waist and kissing him harsh and slow. He could feel Brian’s tongue snaking its way inside his mouth. Jaehyung moaned, gripping the other’s shirt with his long fingers. Brian always managed to disarm him, always making him become this mess when they were together.

“Bri…” whispered the elder on Younghyun’s lips. “Fuck… Bri, I—”

Chuckling, the other stopped his hands and mouth and looked at the formerly bespectacled man on top of his lap. 

“Yeah, Babyboy? Need something? More? That’s what you want to say?” He barely caressed Jae’s neck with the back of his fingers, watching him shiver and press himself flush to his own chest. “Is my baby asking for something? Is Jae waiting for me to do something to him? You need to speak, Babyboy.”

Jae was red and he got closer to Younghyun’s ear just to whisper.

“Can you take a photo of us before we make a mess or ourselves, please, Sir?”

Brian was surprised by the sudden request but he smiled and nodded, taking his cellphone and opening the front camera. He grabbed Jae’s waist and took a photo of them. The elder almost hiding his face in Younghyun’s neck and the bassist toothy smiling, pressing his chin to the top of Jae’s head.

“You’re so pretty, JaeJae. I want you to see that for yourself, too.” 

Jae nipped at the shorter’s neck and moaned, trying to rut against Brian’s leg.

“We can talk about my face later, right? I just want to feel you properly on top of me, please, Sir?” 

Younghyun laughed and put the phone away, taking off his t-shirt and throwing it away. Jae sighed, pleased with the view. Younghyun used to be so buff and chiseled, Jae used to have to hold back from peeking at the bathroom or the dressing rooms. His glowy golden skin gave him countless hard-ons. He remembers when he was totally obsessed with his best friend’s pecs. However, he still prefers soft and lean Younghyun. He doesn’t feel as inferior as he used to and can actually nip at the skin in his torso.

“Whatever my baby asks for, as long as he is a prime and proper boy, Jae.”

With a quick movement of his musician hands, he placed Jae with his back against the mattress and himself between his slightly bent and very long legs. Jae’s mouth was agape and panting softly, his lips were bruised and shiny from all the kissing that occurred. 

“Pretty baby… You’re so unbelievably breathtaking, Park Jaehyung. Want some proof of that?” He pressed himself onto Jae’s hip, smiling down at him. “Do you feel it, Babyboy? Or do you need me to get rid of these damned fabrics? What do you say? Can you endure it, sweetie?

The older was shaking a little bit, Younghyun had almost purred when he said that. He knew what he was doing to him and they both loved it.

“I want… Please… I want to feel Sir’s skin on mine, please?” His eyes were glassy and he fluttered his eyelashes. “Sir is so good, the best, he makes me feel so good…”

Younghyun smiled and kissed his forehead lightly before pushing down his own sweatpants and boxers. Then, he did the same with Jae’s. The bassist took both members in his hand and started rubbing them together. The first one to whine was Jae, already sensitive and aroused. Brian loved to make him become undone like this, even his elder’s dick was pretty. So pink and flushed when the redhead touched it and played it.

“Look at you, all pretty and blushed, baby. Are you ashamed of what Sir is doing? Do you want Sir to stop?” Jae whined and refused with his head. “Or do you want Sir to help you finish? Is that what JaeJae wants?”

The brunette groaned and bucked up his hips, holding himself to the blanket below him.

“Sir… Please, I’ll be good. I can suck Sir off, I want to do it too! Please, just help me come!” 

Chuckling darkly, the younger spat on his hand and added more force to his movement around the two staffs, using his other hand to play with Jaehyung’s hair. The taller boy was a very hot mess underneath him. His full lips were chapped and parted. He was frowning and whimpering from the various sensations and he chanted Younghyun’s name like a spell.

“Bri… Brian… Younghyun-ah… Sir!” his mumbling became more high-pitched with each touch until he felt his climax getting close. “Please, I want to! Can I, Sir? I’ve been a good boy, right?”

The bassist smiled and began attacking Jae’s neck with his mouth; licking, sucking, nipping, leaving love bites. He wanted to mark down his name in the elder’s body. He loved him so much. He wanted to make him feel loved. He wanted Jae to see for himself how perfect he was.

“Not so fast, Babyboy.” Brian let go his own aching member and used his spit-slicked hand to hold Jae’s base, preventing him from coming down so easily. “Can JaeJae be a little more patient? I’m sure you can, sweetie. Can you help Sir finish with that pretty mouth of yours?”

Jaehyung’s eyes sparkled with desire and he nodded, biting his lower fuller lip.

“Yes, Sir… I’d love to make Sir feel good!”

Younghyun helped him off the bed and onto the carpeted floor and stroked his fluffy soft hair. 

“You’re such a good, good boy, Jaehyungie. You already make Sir feel good.” Holding his shaft, he got the tip closer to the taller boy’s lips. “Such beautiful luscious lips, baby. They’re really good for this, y’know? Show Sir how much you’d like to make him feel good.”

Jae nuzzled the skin on the back of Younghyun’s hand and gave a shy kittenish lick to the side of the member. He saw the younger close his eyes for a little bit. Jae smiled, he loved to have such an effect on his bandmate. He felt pretty, loved and desirable.

“Sir tastes good…”

“I’m sure there’s still more of Sir you need to taste, Babyboy. Open up.” The bassist placed his stiff member on Jae’s open mouth, watched him engulf it slowly but surely. It was aching and devilish. Jae knew what he was doing. He also knew every single step to make Brian beg. “Nice, sweetie. Can Sir start?” He asked once Jae’s lips were fully stretched around him. “Such a pretty view. Wait.” Younghyun reached back for his cellphone and snapped a picture. “I love it, you’re the most gorgeous little thing ever, hyung.”

Jae began to sink the member in and out of his mouth until the younger stopped him, placing his hand on the back of his neck. Jaehyung loved being manhandled by his friend, even when he needed to be loved and caressed.

“You sure you want Sir to do this, baby? Are you in the right headspace for this?” 

The guitarist opened up more and started bobbing up and down, again and again, earning a low grunt from upon. 

“Shit, baby. You’re really reckless.” Brian laughed and helped Jae out, pressing his hand a little bit harder and making him go ever deeper, seeing the tears starting to form in the corners of his eyes. “Such an obedient little puppy, are you enjoying this? Sir enjoys it, too, Babyboy. What do you want Sir to do when he’s almost cumming? Want him to use your hot throat, baby?”

Jae flushed darker and denied with his head. 

“Want Sir to paint my face…”

Younghyun felt himself growing harder.

“Sure, baby. We’ll get your pretty little face all marked up from Sir. Such a good boy.”

The thrusting of Younghyun’s hips became erratic as he reached his high, whereas Jae’s breath was becoming ragged and he started choking a little bit. They were both close to the end. Jae wanted to make his Sir happy, so he snaked his hand up and took the cellphone.

“Sir… Would you record me?” He asked, glassy eyes, spit-slicked lips, blushed cheeks and looking down, ashamed.

Brian reached down and kissed him full on the lips.

“Fuck, you’re so incredibly hot, Park Jaehyung. Of course, I will record your pretty sinful face getting painted with my seed. I’m going to play it to you everytime you tell me you hate your face, got it, cutiepie?”

Jaehyung nodded and opened up his mouth, ready to catch any drop of it. 

“Look at you, so eager to taste a little bit of Sir’s flavor, Babyboy.” Younghyun stroked himself as he was recording his bandmate. “Play with your nipples, Jaehyung-ah. Show Sir how you please yourself when he’s not around.”

The older boy followed the command and let out some whimpers, traced with the name of the bassist. Younghyun was almost drooling, Jae’s hands were pinching his pebbled nipples and his pretty and soft mouth was making all these wet and whiny sounds. Both of them were so close.

“Look up here, baby.” Asked the younger, making Jae look directly to him. “Tell me what you want again, please.” He got closer to the one on the floor. “Tell Sir what JaeJae needs right now.”

The brunette gasped again and extended his hand towards Brian’s member, moaning his name.

“Wreck me, Sir. I want to have you all over my face. Please? Baby wants to taste you.”

Growling lowly, Younghyun’s cock spurted out all over Jaehyung’s face. Making a filthy mess of himself, the older tried to catch some droplets with his open mouth and used his fingers to drag some cum to his torso. He was really painted all over with his friend’s come.

“Fuck, Babyboy. You’re so hot. You look like a hot mess, JaeJae.” Said the younger, still panting. “Does baby want to cum? Sir can help you with that… “

Jaehyung smiled at him and removed some stickiness from his face.

“Jae cummed a long time ago.” He said, blushing. “I’m sorry, Sir. You’re just so attractive when you’re being blowed, I couldn’t help myself.” He put his hands away from his lap, showing the wet spot on his joggers.

Brian smiled and left the phone away, getting on his knees to kiss his roommate properly. He kissed the breath out of him, slowly making the taller boy lay back on the floor, caressing his sides and only slightly touching his nipples. Jae’s breathe picked up a quicker pace and he grinded his hips with Brian’s.

“Mmm, Bri? I’m getting hard again, sorry.” Blush creeping on his tiny face.

The younger smiled again and kissed his neck downwards.

“So? We can solve that pretty quickly, dude.”

Jae laughed and caressed the red hair with his long fingers.

“Do you believe me now? Your fucking face is beautiful, dummie” Said the bassist, pulling away a little bit. “Or do you need me to show you the video? Is JaeJae a kinky baby?”

The taller one chuckled brightly and kissed Brian’s temple.

“I mean, I’d like to see it at some point, but… For now, I believe you.” 

Brian smiled like a child getting ice cream for dinner.

“Nice. Still, come to bed. We need to make you realize your body is also beautiful.”

“Are you recording us on the mirror, Kang Younghyun?”

“Maybe so. You’ll never know until you try it, baby.”


End file.
